


Taste

by Chromi (orphan_account)



Series: Originally Posted to FF.net (2011 - 2013) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally posted in 2011, POV First Person, Post-Marineford, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: I have tasted many things in my life. Some were delicious, some bitter, some addictive and some so bad that I couldn't wash my mouth out fast enough.Marco reflects on Ace.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Originally Posted to FF.net (2011 - 2013) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770784
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.net on August 27th 2011. Moving here for archive purposes and so I can delete my FF.net account!

I have tasted many things in my life. Some were delicious, some bitter, some addictive and some so bad that I couldn't wash out my mouth fast enough.

The taste of skin is nothing new to me. I've felt many a person's flesh upon my lips, have lavished my tongue over every inch of the human body, but no one has ever burned their taste into my memory as vividly as you.

You tasted like ash, surprisingly. Ash, sweat and your own underlying sweet hint of cinnamon. It was one of the strangest combinations that I had ever come across, but I didn't dislike it. It was intoxicating, like it was something that I was forbidden to have but at the same time it was being offered to me with outstretched arms.

It took so long for me to sample you. You teased me for months, locked me in your room and brushed my lips with your fingertips only to pull away, laughing, extinguishing any possible passion between us. You danced and flickered before me for so long, until I finally swallowed your fire.

It made my taste buds crave, ache for more.

Night after night, meeting after secret meeting we mixed red with blue, became one only to separate again later, tasting each other's arousal in our skin, in our kisses, in our bodies. I could not get enough of you and my passion ran wild.

But despite how good you felt against my lips, it wasn't the taste of your skin that sent my nerves into shock the moment I tasted it.

It was your tears.

The one thing I never expected to taste. The warm, salty tang, heated by your mera-mera fruit, strengthened by the misery in your heart.

After that moment I never wanted to let you go.

But now, I can't even see you. You've grown your own wings and flown to a place that I will never visit.

_Ace_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fill [my Tumblr](https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/) inbox with prompts, nonsense, or anything at all! I love to chat TT
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know if I'm doing something right, and I always love your feedback!


End file.
